


Después de la Tormenta

by Yiyukimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyukimo/pseuds/Yiyukimo
Summary: Y después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero muchas veces esa calma no es como la pensamos y en ocasiones viene de las personas que menos imaginamos. Spoilers de TFP de la 4 temporada de Sherlock. Un regalo para el grupo de Facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Si, se que dije que iba a estar muy ocupada este año por asuntos escolares, pero siempre miento. Tenía que, de una u otra forma, compensar la sensación de vacío que me dejó cuando se terminó la 4 temporada. Y esto fue lo que surgió.
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a todos los integrantes del grupo de Facebook de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us. La idea surgió tras unas imágenes que estuvieron comentando en el grupo y que fueron muy amables de proporcionármelas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.
> 
> Advertencias: Esto contiene spoilers del final de TFP, así que si aún no has visto el capítulo, te recomiendo no leerlo.
> 
> De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.
> 
> Sin más, a leer.

**Después de la tormenta**

Podía considerarlo un día normal. Mucha carga de trabajo, un caso algo pesado pero algo que pudiera manejar, el clima en Londres era típico. Pero aun así, no se sentía como un día normal y lo peor de todo es que no podía descubrir el porqué.

Su jornada casi terminaba y en todo el día no había sabido nada del detective y el doctor. Les había dejado un mensaje sobre un caso que podía ser del interés del primero, pero no había recibido respuesta aún, algo normal, pero no se sentía como tal.

Trató dejarlo de lado, pero cada vez que veía el reloj, el vacío se hacía más grande. Algo estaba pasando, algo grande y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Donovan entró a su oficina al final del día, como siempre, y le entregó su reporte diario, cómo siempre. Cuando estaba a punto de irse y había comenzado a pensar que aquella sensación sólo se debía al cansancio, su celular sonó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _Gregory –_ se escuchó cómo un suspiro del otro lado.

Los ojos del detective se abrieron grandes.

\- ¿Mycroft?

* * *

\- 1 hora antes -

Sintió pánico al despertar.

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor y el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que su vista se adaptara le pareció eterno. Buscó con la vista a su hermano y al doctor, pero ninguno estaba ahí. Estaba completamente solo. Y eso le aterró.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos mientras trataba de recuperar la calma. Si quería salir de esta debía de comenzar a ser racional y dejar de lado la emoción. Ahora no era momento para ser frágil.

Evaluó todo a su alrededor buscando una forma de salir de ahí, pero dudaba que su hermana dejara algún punto sin proteger.

De pronto, la pantalla frente a él se encendió y la luz se volvió roja. El rostro de Moriarty y su burlona sonrisa se proyectaron frente a él, algo en aquello le hirvió en la sangre, pero trató de controlarse. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado aquella vez?

\- _Bueno_ – comenzó la grabación -, _esperé que Sherlock te disparara, pero creo que volvió a saltar._

Le sonrío con diversión para después rodar los ojos y cambiar sus facciones a una de fastidio, soltando el aire por la boca de manera escandalosa.

\- _No creo poder necesitarlo para lo que preparamos para ti_ – y tras eso, posó su vista sobre el político y mostró de nuevo su sonrisa más terrorífica -. _Dulces pesadillas, hombre de hielo._

La grabación terminó, el cuarto volvió a ser oscuro y el rostro de su hermana apareció en la pantalla.

\- _Oh, Mike –_ empezó sin emoción -, _el pequeño y redondo Mike…_

Apretó el puño con fuerza.

\- _El hermano mayor, el ejemplo, el que debe ser admirado, el más inteligente –_ recitó con parsimonia -. _Y aun así, fuiste lo suficientemente sentimental para volver a fallar._

» _Porque… -_ agachó el rostro y alzó la mirada en un gesto infantiloide - _Tú sabes qué fue lo que nos trajo aquí, ¿no es cierto?_

La imagen cambió una vez más y en esta apareció fragmentos de las grabaciones de Moriarty entrando a Sherrinford, clips dónde él hablaba con el criminal, la mirada que le dedicó su hermana y la salida de Jim de aquella prisión.

Mycroft se mantuvo estoico, evitando caer en las provocaciones de su hermana. Aquello no era suficiente para hacerlo ceder.

\- Si quieres derrumbarme, Eurus – comenzó mientras se acomodaba su traje y fijaba su mirada sobre la cámara que había en la celda -, tendrás que ser más creativa que esto.

El rostro de Eurus apareció de nuevo en la pantalla, sus ojos fijos en él, su quijada tensa mientras apretaba los labios, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa, pero tras varios segundos de intento, estalló en carcajadas mientras miraba con lastima al mayor de los Holmes, lo que lo sacó de balance.

\- _¿En verdad crees que sigo aquí?_ – preguntó la imagen de su hermana en la pantalla volviendo a posar la vista hacia la cámara, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que él vio en aquellas grabaciones antes de saber que había entrado a la boca del lobo. – _Estás completamente solo, Myc, a merced de toda una prisión llena de lunáticos_.

» _Por lo que es inútil el conversar conmigo_ – su media sonrisa trajo consigo, a través de los altavoces, el ruido de los internos quienes parecieran que estaban armando un motín -. _Tengo mis propios asuntos con nuestro hermanito, mientras tú…_ \- le sonrió grande, causándole escalofrío al pelirrojo -. _Este será mi regalo para ti, Mycroft._

La grabación finalizó, siendo sustituida por una compilación de videos de la infancia de los Holmes, imágenes con Eurus y después de ella, imágenes que se supone nadie debía de tener acceso, pero que al parecer su hermana tuvo y en realidad ya no le sorprendía.

Los videos fueron acompañados por una canción que era interpretada por su hermana. Pero la letra era distinta a la que les cantaba de niños, esta era más personal, dedicada por completo al pelirrojo, relatando su vida de manera siniestra, mientras que el bullicio del exterior ganaba fuerza.

" _El pequeño Mike dice pio, pio, pio, cuando está solito y tiene miedito."_

Mycroft fija su vista hacia los videos y puede ver cada una de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Fotos de él junto a su familia, en la graduación. No hay ninguna con algún amigo, ni siquiera Sherlock aparece y a su memoria vuelve la imagen del menor recostado en aquella cama, drogado, sin tener noción de la realidad y de su propio cuerpo. El olor de aquel lugar vino de nuevo a su memoria, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera, sus puños se apretaron.

" _Todos lo ven grande, aunque es chiquitito. Y a su hermana busca tenerla atadita._ "

Imágenes de él en el parlamento, junto a todos los contactos que consiguió y que utilizó para escalar hasta dónde estaba. Fotos de a quien destruyó, pisoteó y humilló para ser lo que era él. Las imágenes y las grabaciones eran intercaladas con videos de Moriarty contando los segundos y de su hermana riendo a rienda suelta.

 _"_ _Le miente a mami, le miente a papi, aunque frente a todos sienta que es correcto."_

Los gritos de los internos se intensificaron y Mycroft los sintió en todas partes, rodeándolo. Entonces las luces se apagaron por completo, pensó que por una falla eléctrica, pero la canción de su hermana seguía sonando. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí no correría ningún riesgo por el motín que se había formado fuera de su celda, por ello no debía de preocuparse por su seguridad, la celda serviría para cuidarlo hasta que su hermano resolviera el acertijo de Eurus.

 _"_ _Al caer el día, llega cansadito y grita de miedo porque está solito."_

La canción seguía sonando por lo que a su parecer, lo único molesto que tendría que soportar era la molesta voz de su hermana. Más al pasar los minutos, comenzó a sentirse sofocado, acalorado, como si el aire le comenzara a faltar…

Giró la cabeza con fuerza hacia su costado y se reprendió a si mismo por olvidar aquel detalle tan importante.

" _Teme por su vida, aunque sea discreto. Y debe correr sino quiere terminar muerto."_

La máquina de registro del aire marcaba con un pequeño foco rojo que la reserva se estaba agotando. Se apresuró hasta llegar a ella y notó que, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, le quedaban menos de 20 minutos de oxígeno.

La desesperación lo inundó y comenzó a buscar con desespero alguna alternativa para salir. Lo único que tenía a su disposición eran algunas sabanas, las cámaras de seguridad y, si lograba zafar el mecanismo, la pequeña puerta en dónde ponían la comida. Los cristales no eran una opción ya que se suponía que eran blindados.

Los minutos corrían y la válvula del oxígeno seguía marcando que este iba disminuyendo. Y todas las opciones que consideraba eran rápidamente desechadas debido a la poca probabilidad de llevarlas a cabo en el tiempo necesario sin gastar en exceso sus reservas de oxígeno.

Se sacó su saco y el chaleco, se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó parte de su camisa. Lo más viable para salir era la compuerta, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Se acercó hasta esta y comenzó a inspeccionarla, pero por más que viera, no encontraba como desactivarla. Su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada, buscando cada vez más aire, con ansias.

Decidió volver a ver el aparato, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Comenzó a golpear con su mano envuelta a la compuerta, pero sus golpes no le hacían nada debido a la dureza del metal, al contrario sólo consiguió lastimarse sus nudillos.

Se derrumbó sobre el suelo, lleno de desesperanza. Y fue ahí que lo entendió: no iba a salir vivo de esta. Ese era el pequeño regalo de su hermana hacia él. Aun cuando Sherlock lo salvó antes, su vida iba a terminar ahí. Y esta era su propia versión de la ' _fábula_ _de_ _Samarra_ ', esta debía de ser su último punto, el final del camino.

Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Recargó su cuerpo contra el cristal, buscando algo que pudiera refrescarlo. Su frente perlada por el sudor se sintió bien cuando tuvo contacto con este. Cerró los ojos en la espera de que todo acabara cuanto antes. No lamentaba mucho de su vida, sólo pequeñas decisiones que no tomó a su tiempo, por lo que la cinta de su vida fue rápida. Aun así, deseaba más tiempo para hacer cosas que nunca pudo hacer por su vida tan ajetreada. Y pensó, ¿Quiénes lamentarían su muerte? Era obvio que sus padres. Su madre lloraría sobre otra tumba y está vez sería una real. Tal vez su hermano se entristecería, pero al menos tendría al doctor a su lado. También estaban sus pocos conocidos, su fiel secretaria, algunos políticos con los que tenía vínculos, otros quienes le debían un favor tal vez estarían feliz de no tenerlo más sobre sus hombros, algunos dirigentes lamentarían su presencia y su consejo. Y Scotland Yard…

Y fue en ese momento en el que escuchó algo crujiendo. Abrió los ojos esperando que no fuera sólo su imaginación. Posó sus ojos sobre el cristal y, con la poca visibilidad que tenía debido a la falta de oxígeno, logró percatarse de algo que no había visto antes: los cristales eran delgados, más de lo que se suponían debían de ser y se estaban resquebrajándose.

Levantó el brazo con la poca fuerza que tenía y, esperando que esta fuera su última esperanza, lanzó un puñetazo contra el cristal, una, dos, hasta tres veces. El dolor de su mano era un infierno, pero debía hacer algo si quería seguir con vida. Cuando estaba por lanzar el último puñetazo que su cuerpo le iba a permitir, las grietas de este se extendieron y terminaron por ceder, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en miles de pedazos que cayeron de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo, mientras la brisa del exterior lo inundó haciéndolo aspirar aire de nuevo.

Se sostuvo con su mano buena y trató de regular su respiración, ahogándose en algunas ocasiones.

Alzó la cabeza cuando se sintió un poco mejor. Observó los trozos de cristal que estaban a su lado y con su mano lastimada, tomó uno de los trozos. Lo llevó hasta su boca y lo lamió con cuidado.

\- Maldita – murmuró cuando sintió el sabor dulce del azúcar en su boca.

Se sujetó de los marcos del cristal y trató de ponerse de pie. Dio unos pasos hasta que pudo sostenerse con la pared. Sentía sus piernas pesadas y hormigueantes. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales nunca disfrutó del trabajo de campo, el cansancio y el dolor no eran algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que odiaba por completo.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, no notó cuando la canción de su hermana dejó de sonar. Buscó alguna forma de salir sin necesidad de los accesos exteriores. Encontró en la parte inferior un pequeño cuadro que supuso sería la palanca manual de la puerta. Fue hasta esta y, sin importarle lo que le esperaba afuera, abrió la caja para poder salir de ahí. Un ligero clic se escuchó en la puerta y Mycroft caminó hasta esta para deslizarla y abrirla. La puerta era pesada pero aplicando la fuerza necesaria hacia la dirección correcta logró moverla hasta abrirla.

El pasillo fuera de la celda estaba desierto. Ninguna señal de los guardias, ni de los supuestos presos de aquel lugar. Tal parecía que era otra broma de su hermana, pero aun así no quiso descartar la posibilidad ya que si él había podido salir con el sistema eléctrico muerto, también otro pudo haber encontrado la manera.

Caminó apoyándose de la pared por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, dónde se conectaban parte de los centros de comando. El lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de los ruidos que hacían algunos internos, los gritos eran potentes y algunos desgarradores, Mycroft decidió que era mejor ignorarlos y pretender que era el único que estaba ahí.

Logró llegar sin mucha dificultad a la sala de comando, la cual estaba extrañamente vacía. Entró en esta y se dirigió hasta las mesas. Inspeccionó a gran velocidad hasta encontrar algo que le pudiera servir para salir de ahí. Escondido entre papeles estaba un teléfono el cual, tras haber checado la línea, seguía funcionando. No perdió tiempo y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente, esperando que la luz de reserva destinada exclusivamente para la línea telefónica siguiera funcionando.

Esperó tres tonos los cuales se le hicieron eternos antes de que alguien atendiera.

\- _¿Diga?_ – escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Gregory – soltó en un suspiro de alivio el pelirrojo.

\- _¿Mycroft?_ \- identificó sorpresa por parte del otro -. _¿Qué ocurre? Normalmente tú nunca me llamas directamente… tú sólo me secuestras y…_

\- Necesito tu ayuda – fue directo, interrumpiendo las cosas del otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar las reservas de la electricidad y debía de actuar rápido. – Sherlock y John están en peligro.

Escuchó cómo el otro contenía aire y apretaba el aparato con fuerza.

\- _¿Dónde están?_ – preguntó con su tono de voz más serio, tomando su papel de policía.

Mycroft sonrió. Aun cuando no le había dicho nada su hermana, sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraban.

Le dio todas las indicaciones que necesitaba para llegar al lugar. Las sabía de memoria y era unas de las pocas cosas que no tenía registrado en papel para evitar que cayera en malas manos. Gregory atendió a cada una de sus indicaciones y sólo preguntaba si era necesario.

\- Debes de ir lo más rápido posible, no tengo la menor idea de lo que están viviendo en estos momentos – añadió al final de su explicación veloz.

\- _Y tú, ¿Dónde estás?_ – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, tragó saliva con pesadez -. _¿Estás bien?_

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – evadió la pregunta, lamentándose en llamarlo a él -. Yo ahora no importo. Debes buscar a Sherlock y-

\- _Mycroft_ – insistió el otro.

El aludido se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Estoy bien, Gregory – se limitó a responder -. Por favor, ve con ellos. Te marcaré en un momento más para saber que pasó.

Y tras decir eso, colgó.

Se quedó unos momentos quieto, procesando lo que acababa de pasar con el detective y la forma en la que se sintió.

Cuando se recuperó, volvió a descolgar el teléfono y marcó a la persona que debió marcar en primer lugar.

\- Anthea – llamó una vez contestaron del otro lado -. Necesito que pases por mí a Sherrinford. Que venga el equipo de rescate.

* * *

Su celular vibró una vez estuvo en el lugar de los hechos y pudieron sacar a John del pozo. Sabía a quién pertenecía la llamada por lo que no se demoró en responder.

\- Está a salvo – se apresuró a decir -. Los dos lo están.

La respuesta no vino tan rápido como esperaba por parte del otro.

Tras haber recibido la llamada de Mycroft y haber dado algunas ordenes, Sherlock lo había llamado dando las mismas indicaciones pero con más urgencia que el pelirrojo, supuso que al conocer mejor la situación de John, sentía que no debía de perder tiempo. Por fortuna se les había adelantado con el helicóptero que ordenó segundos antes de la llamada, por ello el rescate de John fue a tiempo.

Aun así, no quiso dejar nada al azar y fue a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien por él mismo ya que sabía que el ' _Gobierno Británico_ ' no le perdonaría un informe dado bajo la supervisión de alguien más. Y fue ahí cuando se enteró de lo más esencial de la historia por parte del menor de los Holmes y todo aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Supuso que aún había cosas por conocer, pero sabía que no era el momento para indagar y dudaba que en algún momento lo supiera por completo.

Pero ante esta llamada tan silenciosa por parte del hombre se percató que las cosas no estaban tan bien cómo lo había afirmado casi una hora atrás.

\- ¿Mycroft? – lo llamó con un ligero tono de preocupación -. ¿Estás bien?

Oyó un pesado suspiro del otro lado de la línea que lo puso tenso. Algo no andaba bien.

\- _No_ – respondió en un susurro el otro.

Greg alzó la vista, para buscar a Sherlock. Lo vio acercándose a John a quien le acababan de poner una manta. Algo de nostalgia vino a él. Pero así como vino se fue.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el pelo cano, aferrando su teléfono a su rostro.

Mycroft aspiró con fuerza del otro lado de la línea. Las cosas aún no terminaban.

\- _Sherrinford_ – y esas palabras le ayudaron a confirmar lo que estaba temiendo.

\- Necesito saber con más exactitud, Mycroft. ¿Dónde estás? – soltó queriendo sonar lo más profesional que podía, pero fallando por completo.

Hubo un silencio de nuevo que le pareció eterno. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía, necesitaba saber más acerca del político.

\- _Vino un equipo táctico… y-ya todo está bien_ – expuso con un tono de voz que sonaba ajeno al hombre de hielo.

\- No lo está, Mycroft – le desmintió con más calma. No podía perder los estribos frente a esta nueva faceta del Holmes que no conocía -. ¿Qué pasó?

Otro suspiro.

\- _Estuve en una celda y…_ \- lo oyó tragar saliva y alejarse un poco el aparato, hubo algo de estática que le hizo sentir que perdería la comunicación con el hombre y eso le puso más nervioso de lo que se supone debía de estar -. _Ahora estoy afuera, estoy bien…_

\- Mycroft…

\- _Me alegra que Sherlock y John estén bien_ – lo interrumpió, desviando de tema. No se atrevió a decir algo -. _Ahora todo está bajo control._

» _Gracias, Gregory_ – y tras esto colgó.

Se quedó por unos segundos con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, escuchando el pitido del final de la llamada. Se mordió el labio con ansiedad para luego guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

Vio cómo los policías conducían a la hermana de Sherlock hacía la celda que tenían en el helicóptero, lista para trasladarla a su prisión. Volvió la vista hacia el detective consultor y se acercó hasta él. Ahora debía de responder ante el menor de los Holmes.

\- Acabo de hablar con tu hermano – informó tratando de aminorar las cosas, no era momento de preocuparlo.

John y Sherlock giraron hacia él casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

Sonrió de medio lado. Tal parecía que ahora era el día de las sorpresas por parte de los Holmes.

\- Conmocionado, eso es todo – comenzó con la vista fija en el otro, esperando sonar convincente.

» Ella no le ha hecho nada, sólo encerrarlo en su celda – reveló.

John hizo una pequeña mueca con la comisura de su boca.

\- Lo que se siembra se cosecha – pronunció sin ninguna emoción.

Greg apretó los puños con molestia. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, buscando algo que requiriera su presencia en un intento de no encarar al doctor. Porque por extraño que aquello pareciera y aunque las palabras tuvieran algo de verdad, que el rubio las soltara con aquella ligereza le molestó.

\- Discúlpenme – se escabulló de ahí antes de que su molestia fuera descubierta puesto que no tenía ni el humor ni los argumentos para defenderse en caso de algún interrogatorio por parte del otro detective.

\- Mycroft... – comenzó el moreno, llamando su atención de nuevo -. Que cuiden de él – sus palabas sonaron tan sinceras y llenas de preocupación que lo hizo detenerse ahí.

» No es tan fuerte como se cree – bajó la vista mientras fruncía el ceño, cómo si no supiera cómo explicar aquello.

El policía lo vio y se sintió transportado a cuando cierto pelirrojo le había pedido el mismo encargo hacía tiempo atrás. Ahora se invertían los papeles y era Sherlock quien jugaba el papel de hermano mayor y aquello le sentaba bien al hombre. Como había pasado el tiempo y como había madurado el menor.

\- Yo me encargo – confirmó con una ligera sonrisa el pelo cano, sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras.

Tras aquella llamada que había tenido con el otro Holmes sabía que era necesario hacerse cargo.

\- Gracias, Greg.

Ahora sí, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, descolocándolo por algunos momentos. No esperó que el moreno hubiera recordado su nombre. Sin embargo, había otro asunto que requería de él.

\- ¿Está lista el helicóptero? – preguntó acercándose al lugar dónde tenían a la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de un policía -. Vamos a trasladarla.

* * *

Una vez hubieron llegado los operativos, se sintió un poco más relajado. Pero no fue hasta que lo hicieron salir de aquel rincón de la sala de comando que entendió lo ansioso y tenso que estaba.

Mycroft Holmes no era de las personas que acostumbraban a mostrarse frágiles y débiles frente a otras personas puesto que su imagen de persona fuerte e importante siempre estuvo primero. Incluso, estaba seguro que aquella mascara había surgido en él desde que entendió su verdadero propósito de ser un hermano mayor tras lo ocurrido con Eurus. Alguien en su familia debía de pensar de manera fría tras aquello y ser fuerte para la destrozada familia. Siempre había sido así en su vida. Las emociones habían sido dejadas de lado y el raciocino lo sustituyó por completo. En cada una de sus decisiones, siempre.

Pero ahora estaba cansado de portar la máscara. No podía mantenerse en pie sin estarse sosteniendo de algo. Algo a lo que aferrarse.

Entre todo el bullicio de los agentes, decidió que ya era tiempo de saber de su hermano a través del detective. Y tras esa llamada, quedó más turbado de lo que había estado en un principio. Aquella amabilidad del hombre lo hizo sentir tan frágil que deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener su compañía… O la de quien sea, pero que fuera de su entera confianza.

Una vez que los agentes lograron restaurar el orden para la llegada de su hermana, decidió que era un buen momento para salir y tomar un poco de aire. Se sostuvo del escritorio del fallecido director y posó su vista sobre la cajetilla de cigarros que había sobre esta. Sonrió ante la posibilidad de fumarse un cigarrillo y no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces antes de tomar el encendedor y un cigarro antes de salir por el balcón de la oficina.

La brisa del mar a esas horas de la noche era lo suficientemente fresca como para hacerle olvidar la sensación de ahogo que había estado experimentando sin haberse dado cuenta. Llevó el cigarro a su boca para después llevar sus manos a su cuello y comenzar a respirar con profundidad, sintiendo cómo el aire recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, inundándolo, haciéndolo sentir completo cada vez que lo tenía dentro de sí y vacío cada vez que tenía que exhalar.

Pero al menos logró aterrizar un poco a su realidad.

Y, aun con el cigarrillo en su boca, decidió que era un buen momento para fumar. Alzó el encendedor que tenía en sus manos y, de manera torpe, intentó encenderlo. Pero, por alguna razón que prefería ignorar, no lograba hacerlo. Las manos le temblaban y sentía cómo todo el mundo a su alrededor se sacudía. ¿Cómo es que, a pesar de haber salido de aquella celda en dónde casi moría, aún tenía miedo?

Siguió intentando encenderlo pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando unas manos sujetaron las suyas, deteniendo por completo el temblor. Y aquel simple contacto lo hacía sentir completo, como aquella sensación de cada vez que respiraba de nuevo. Y, aunque lo negara, aquel contacto era algo que estuvo anhelando desde que salió de aquella celda. Sin importar de quien fuera, lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Alzó la vista para ver quién era la persona que había leído a través de él y había identificado su verdadero sentir. Y el rostro del detective lo iluminó con su presencia. De todas las personas que creyó que estarían ahí, el detective fue la última en su lista.

\- Esta cosa podría matarte – Gregory lo miraba con devoción, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo a quien creía muerto; su tono de voz era suave y lo llenaba de un calor que lo hacían sentir como su viejo hogar.

Su corazón se encogió y algo dentro de él lo hizo sentir a salvo. ¿Cómo podía pasar de sentirse bien con un simple rose de un extraño a volverse un revoltijo de emociones con sólo ver al detective frente a él? Claro, contexto. Eurus lo había dicho todo el día. Ahora era su turno.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Detective Inspector y por un segundo se sintió hipnotizado por ella. Trató de devolvérsela pero fue justo cuando el otro cambió su semblante a uno más serio, lo que lo sacudió.

Sintió como algo le escocía sobre su mejilla, algo frío. Cuando llevó su mano hasta ahí para ver que era aquello, sintió húmedo. Una lágrima. Estaba llorando.

No tuvo tiempo para procesar el verdadero motivo de aquellas emociones cuando los brazos de Gregory lo rodearon con fuerza, haciendo que soltara el encendedor y callera sobre el suelo. Las olas a su espalda chocaban sobre el acantilado y él estaba completamente tieso ante aquel contacto. Bajó sus manos hechas puños hacia sus costados mientras sentía como temblaban. Apretó con fuerza sus manos y su quijada mientras contenía el llanto que se estaba manifestando como un nudo en su garganta.

El pelo cano lo atrajo con más fuerza en su abrazo y todas las barreras del pelirrojo se derrumbaron ante el otro y le correspondió. Con fuerza lo rodeó, como no lo había hecho con nadie en tanto tiempo. Y fue cuando se permitió llorar, sin miedo a mostrarse débil, sin miedo a quitarse esa mascara que por tanto tiempo estuvo cargando. En ese momento sólo quería ser consolado, acompañado por alguien más y si esa persona era Gregory Lestrade estaba bien.

Porque en esos momentos no era Mycroft Holmes, Gobierno Británico y Hombre de Hielo, sino que simplemente era el pequeño Mycroft Holmes, aquel niño pequeño y regordete que perdió su infancia y su adolescencia hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, esto no fue algo muy fluff como lo esperaba, pero fue lo que salió. Tampoco tiene un Mystrade super explicito, pero siento que es un buen comienzo para que este par exploren esa situación difícil por la que pasó Mycroft. Es el primer paso, al menos por ahora.
> 
> Siento que le hizo falta algo a la escritura y me disculpo desde ahora por eso, pero lo escribí en mis pocos tiempos libres de la maestría (los cuales son muy raro tenerlos, la verdad), pero lo hice con todo mi sentir.
> 
> Ahora, se que aquí no hay mucho que explicar cómo en mis otras historias, pero siento que hay un tema que es necesario tratar. La temporada 4. Aun cuando haya muchos fans insatisfechos, yo siento que fue una buena temporada que, aunque no tuvo aquellos capítulos tan elaborados y tan racionales, siento que estuvo llena de sentimientos que los personajes necesitaban. Nunca me imaginé ver a un Mycroft teniendo miedo y rogándole a Sherlock por su ayuda, cómo tampoco vi a Sherlock suplicando (ya sea por su vida, cómo con el 'te amo' de Molly). Por lo que a mi parecer, fue una buena temporada que, en lo personal, me atrapo y me dejó con muchos sentimientos encontrados.
> 
> Y aun cuando no haya terminado con el canon del Johnlock (lo cual me parece tan ridículo que los fans aleguen que no existe, si este siempre ha estado presente, sólo no de la forma en la que demandan), siento que se están tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho. Hay mejores formas de manejar la situación. Y si a Sir Arthur se le armó una turba por la muerte de su personaje, no deberíamos caer con las mismas piedras. Si Mark y Moffat decidieron manejar la serie de esta forma, yo lo respeto. Es su forma de ver el universo de Sherlock y es una visión completamente valida. A nosotros, como fans, sólo nos queda esperar, cómo siempre lo hemos hecho, a que salga la siguiente temporada y sobrevivir a base de nuestra imaginación y nuestras historias.
> 
> Espero no ganarme de enemigos a mucha gente con lo anterior, pero es mi parecer. Debemos madurar y disfrutar de todo cuanto se nos da.
> 
> Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y de antemano les agradezco los comentarios y favoritos que le pongan a esta historia.
> 
> Y los invito a que pasen por mi pagina de Facebook de autora: Yiyukimo (sip, así de sencillo y obvio xD). Dónde estaré publicando una parte de mi y de mi filosofía sobre las historias de la vida.
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido.
> 
> Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
